User blog:KniroAndTito3915/THE BEST RANT BY POPS
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE I'LL PRESENT TO YOU THE BEST RANT EVER POSTED IN ALL OF MANKIND. Wait...what? Just kidding. A long time ago (like three years ago) on webpage titled "Top 5 Sonic Characters that Need to Die" I spammed the comments (while on my PSP) with my "WORSE SONIC CHARACTERS" (yes I even wrote the wrong thing, it should be worst not worse). Well since then I think the comments have been deleted, I was able to read them by making them show up under the link on Google. Kinda hard to explain. EDIT: Wait, I found it on Wordpress and that's where the comments were. So I'll copy and paste them. WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ DOES NOT REFLECT HOW I AM TODAY, OR MY OPINIONS OF NOW. I WAS A COMPLETE MORON BACK THEN. By the way, the grammar/spelling is HORRIBLE. Pops was me. (And Pops was a stupid fan character). Pops Comment 1: I HATE ROUGE why does no one else?! I’m really glad Knuckles wasnt on the list Pops Comment 2: I seriously need to let it out. MY TOP WORSE SONIC CHARACTERS LIST!! 1. Rouge the bat. worst, most discusting and desturbing thing ever. who’s bright idea was it to give those disgusting female organs?!!! if she didn’t look so sexual and freaky then I would give her a second chance. and plz, LEAVE KNUCKLES ALONE!!! I FREAKING HATE YOU!!! 2. Julie-freaking-su. u may have thought ide like her since i hate bouge, WRONG. julie-su is a freak. and then she has a kid with knuckles in the TRUE FUTURE. continued… Pops Comment 3: …**** YOU ARCHIE!!! Lara-freaking-su. darn Su family. SHE CAN NOT TAKE OVER KNUCKLES!!! and god she looks like a granny! Dr. Eggman hes a big fat loser. ’nuff said. Amy Rose. get a clue. u annoying stalker. I swear she’ll kill sonic one day. wyn. what a freak. archie character. watta u expect? he looks highly irritating just looking at him. lara-le. im sorry knux, but thats yer mommy. god watta creep. oh yah, and shes got boobs. another fail by archie. did i mention lara-su’s got breasts too?! con… Pops Comment 4: … sonic. sorta. hes so mean and annoying now!!! he calls knux a knucklehead if he makes 1 itsy-bitsy mistake, and apparently in some versions hes extremely mean to tails. the old sonics better. knuckles. oops, i mean the stupid one from the REAL future. he looks ugly now, dresses like a cowboy, got every-last bit of awesomeness sucked-dry from him, has an ugly kid with his suposedly “relative”…WTF?! i mean, seriously when yer fave character gets abused like this AND dresses like your…continued… Pops Comment 5: …when your fave character gets abused like that AND dresses like your freaking annoying arrogant STEP-DAD, then u gotta be mad. stupid freaking archie!!! they tore his flesh and locked it up and melted the key and burned then ate the ashes. thats how they abused knux. I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ARCHIE!!! other stupido characters are chris, big, cosmo, cream, AND EVERY SINGLE FAIL BY ARCHIE!!! sorry bout the rant, but i had to let it all out… Pops Comment 6: i forgot to mention if u havent noticed i also hate everyone with boobs. i mean, theyre freaking animals. not humans. atleast julie-poo doesnt, i dont think…and shade would be much better without boobs too. THE OLD CHARACTERS DIDNT SO WHY DO THEY NOW??!! sigh. ppl these days…ok ill stop now, but…sally is a freakin naked THING with…you guessed it! boobies. >:( Pops Comment 7: you know whats worse than the stupid werehog?! knuckles-freaking-zilla. i swear, whoever writes these things seems to have a beef with knux. THATS THE STUPIDESS, UGLYEST CRAP EVER!!! I cant see any more of this knux abuse. plz, instead of trashing an awesome character, put poor knux to his…misery…he doesnt deserve this universe crap abuse. ok ill seriously try to stop now… Pops Comment 8: looking at knuckles kiss julie-poo or boobge or any other freak makes me want to puke my guts. im against all knux relationships really, straight or gay. HE IS A LONER AND MY FAVE CHARACTER AND I DISLIKE RELATIONSHIPS OK?! loners dont have partners…and that whole “soultouch” or whatever is the worse crap ive ever heard. Im really sorry but l need to vent…also soultouch crap is when echidnas have a love conection or some crap thing. echidnas are awesome whoever made that crap up sucks i hope its fake Pops Comment 9: ppl that need to burn in hell: julie-poo, boobge the boob, lara-boob, and the archie righters and whoever made-up soultouch if its made-up (i hope) …wasnt it better when knux wasnt the centre of attention…then how he is being beat to a pulp by archie? i totally see julie-poo and her lil puke kid planning to murder knuckles in the TRUE FUTURE crap. like he hasnt been abused enough… >_< Pops Comment 10: good. i think soultouch is made up cuz when i searched it only sonic stuff came up. so good, real echidnas arent cursed with the horrid soultouch freaking CRAP. Pops Comment 11: also im pretty sure it was those bleeping beeotches from hell…the archie sonic writers…that came up with that crap soultouch crap. god all the abuse they did to knux…SHOULD COME BACK AT EM AND SLAP EM IN THE FACE!!! they totally warped his whole personality, he being a loner, quiet person who hates being around other people (but not emo) and now in the REAL CRAP FUTURE he is the polar oposite! i hate you archie… : Reply to comment 11 from Jalen Bell: We have a character limit for a reason… Pops Comment 12: u mean how theres so many bad characters? …or u limited it to not include the archie crap ones…? sorry if u like the characters i dont u dont need to agree…or do you mean characters as in letters? : Reply to comment 12 from sixteengrapes '''(this was me replying to myself today): Hi myself. Stop using “u”. I don’t care if I was writing on a PSP or not. Idiot. Comment from '''W* nuggets: Pops’ comments in a nutshell: TL;DR : Reply from sixteengrapes '''(me): : HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH oh my God Wow I was the one that wrote all those dumb comments. I seriously don’t even know, and I’m so sorry. I was a complete moron back then. Oh my God. Seriously it’s been like three years, I’m going to read them now. Oh God I don’t even know… And Pops is the WORST fan character I have ever made! --- And that's it. Yeah... '''I haven't actually read over the comments yet. As I was copying and pasting them I did see I wrote about breasts a lot (WTF?) but I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see... REMEMBER, I WAS A COMPLETE MORON BACK THEN AND THESE COMMENTS DO NOT REFLECT MY THOUGHTS AND HOW I ACT TODAY. IT WAS LIKE THREE FREAKING YEARS AGO. I leave my thoughts on my rage about whatever once I read them. Have fun. OH, by the way, here's the link to the page with comments, which were posted December 16th, 2011 (of course 16): Top 5 Sonic Characters I Want to See Die By the way, the title sounds horrible. I don't want any Sonic characters to die. Just skip the article and go to the comments. Concluding thoughts #I don't care if your character has boobs or not, as long as it's not super revealing I guess. #I don't really like echidnas. (Except Knuckles) #I don't hate Archie Comics, I haven't even read them. #Who I DO dislike is Ken Penders. #I don't hate Amy Rose. If she was less stalker-ish that would be better, but I don't mind her. #I don't hate Eggman. (As a character) #I don't hate Big!!! #I like never write faces like that... #OBVIOUSLY soultouch is fake. #I don't get what was with the emo thing or whatever. #Okay, I do still dislike romantic relationships and think Knuckles should be alone. #"Beat to a pulp"? "bleeping beeotches"? "a beef with Knux"? Wow this must have been written around the same time that "Brainstorms" was. #SO. MUCH. HATE. #Okay Sonic is like my third favourite character minus the scrapped characters! And he's supposed to dislike Knuckles. The British comics aren't canon and no one cares about them, (I don't think) so it doesn't matter if he's a jerk to Tails. #STOP WRITING "U"!!! #The cowboy Knuckles still creeps the crap out of me... #Wyn looks stupid. #SHOULD COME BACK AT EM AND SLAP EM IN THE FACE!!! #they tore his flesh and locked it up and melted the key and burned then ate the ashes. #Honestly, with the rest, I just don't know. I don't, even, know. Category:Blog posts